1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article selecting system, and more particularly to a selecting system wherein a plurality of types of articles are transported at random on a common transport path and are sorted for each type intermediately of the transport path for subsequent separate treating and transportation thereof.
2. Prior Art
For such a system as described above, various devices are known which include a type wherein same kinds of articles have, for example, same colors applied thereto so that a color of an article which comes to a selecting position is read by a mark sensor, another type wherein articles having different heights are read by photoelectric tube sensors located at different vertical positions, and so on. One of such types is suitably selectively employed depending upon articles to be transported.
However, a mark sensor for discriminating a color is still low in reliability and is unsatisfactory for application to an automatic transporting line. Accordingly, discrimination of different articles which have substantially a same configuration but are different in material, weight, color and so on from one another is impossible with such sensors as described above.